narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirisame Clan
The Kirisame Clan (霧雨一族, Kirisame Ichizoku) is a very prominent clan within Namigakure, being the ones responsible for the formation of the village. Three out of the four Umikage have been members of this clan, where the Third Umikage is the only one to not have origins from this clan. The Kirisame Clan is divided into a Main Family and a Branch Family, and has been this way since the formation of the village. The clan is well known within Namigakure to be very proficient in Water Release, and has a having a close relation to snakes, where they are often their summoning partners. The Main Family's offspring have been known to possess the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai, while the Branch Family's offspring have been known to possess the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. History Creation of Namigakure The Kirisame Clan started out as a small nomadic tribe that focused on bettering itself. Due to not having a designated place to situate themselves, they often took on odd jobs from locations they were passing through as to earn funds for themselves. At this point, the Kirisame Clan was considered to be one whole clan, rather than being separated into two separate families. Over the course of their travels, they found themselves often attacked by bandits, or even bounty hunters, causing strain on their clan members, especially the elderly. Okhotsk Kirisame, head of the entire Kirisame Clan at the time, one night discussed with the strongest members of the clan the possibility of changing their nomadic ways and taking refuge in a place they could call their own. The Kirisame Clan voyaged through forests, mountains, tattered wastelands and even lakes for several years. It wasn't until the clan stumbled upon the Land of Seas that Okhotsk got the idea of making the village underwater, rather than it being on the surface. This would provide shelter for its citizens, and would allow for the village to build itself up without too many problems. Creating a village underwater proved to be difficult for the Kirisame Clan members, as they were unsure how to do such a feat. The clan had no choice but to set up a camping ground near the border to the Land of Seas until they were able to resolve this situation. It wasn't until Takase Kirisame, Okhotsk's right-hand man at the time, provided the idea of creating a world of sorts underwater. This piqued Okhotsk's curiosity, so he asked for the assistance of Takase to create a jutsu that would allow for this to happen, as they were both considered to be the overall strongest members of the clan. It took them both a few weeks to create the Water Release: Worldly Bubble Dome technique and able to use it in such an extreme way. For the technique to work as intended, they had to sacrifice their own life force into creating a what they deemed as a separate world. This world acted as a mirror to the world that they lived in, but at a much smaller and less accurate scale. Upon entering the dome, the clan members began to create the base land within the world, and began to work on a space for themselves to live in. Through their efforts, they were able to create a small village, to which they called Namigakure. However, as the village grew, so did the tensions between the members within the clan. Takase proposed the idea that a leader was needed for the village, to which the clan agreed to. However, Takase believed that he was the rightful person to become the First Umikage, due to inventing the idea and creating the village with Okhotsk, believing that he had a bigger role in its creation than anyone else. Okhotsk denied the notion that Takase should be the First Umikage, believing that Takase didn't hold the qualities of a leader, and instead stated that he should become the First Umikage. This began to divide the clan into two separate families, Okhotsk's family, and Takase's family. Coincidentally, Okhotsk's family held clan members that could use Wood Release, while Takakse's family held clan members that could use Ice Release. Not only was the title of Umikage at stake, but as to which family would become the main family, while the other became the branch. This division sparked a war between the two families that greatly slowed down the creation of the village, and costed the lives of many of the Kirisame Clan members. Eventually, the war concluded with Okhotsk's family winning, thus making him the First Umikage, as well as making his family the Main Family, while Takase's family became the Branch Family. Due to Okhotsk not wanting for the clan to continue to be divided, he allowed for Takase to continue being his right hand, often looking to him for advice on the operations of the village. The Kirisame Clan was able to create the village's government, as well as furthering the structure of the village. However, due to starting out on what little funds they were able to acquire prior to the creation of the village, and due to the war costing them a large amount of time and money, the village went into a depression, where the clan continued to lose more of its members. Invasion of the Nayuru Clan Abilities Kirisame Clan members are well known for their their proficiency in Water Release, to the point where they created the very mechanics behind Namigakure's safety features, as well as moving around and in and out of the village. All members have an affinity to Water Release, making the nature transformation easy for them to manipulate. The Kirisame Clan is divided into two branches, each having their own Kekkei Genkai. The Main Family is known to possess Wood Release, while the Branch Family is known to possess Ice Release. However, not every member apart of a certain branch is given their branch's Kekkei Genkai. This is apparent when several members of the Kirisame Clan are unable to use either of the Kekkei Genkai. Only one member in the entirety of the clan's history been shown to possess both, but is seen as a failure by most of the clan's members. Kirisame Clan members also seem to have a close relation to snakes, where they are often the summoning partners of clan members. The snakes summoned seem to primarily use Lightning Release, allowing for destructive combination techniques. Some members of the clan have shown to have an acute sense of their surroundings, to the point where they tell the location of even a fly behind an object. This is due to the clan's proficiency in Water Release, as members are using the moisture in the air to extend their perception by using the True Water World technique. Those that are able to use the True Water World technique are generally classified as Sensors and have been shown to be capable of using the technique passively. Another testament to their capabilities is in their Water Release: Worldly Bubble Dome technique that was created by the First Umikage and Takase Kirisame. The technique allows to create a giant bubble, at the cost of their life span depending on the size, that is near impenetrable unless access is granted into it, or a Space-Time Ninjutsu is used to get in and out of it. Only members of the Kirisame Clan seem to know how to create transportation bubbles capable of entering in and out of Namigakure. Because of this technique, Namigakure has a second line of defense for the protections of its citizens, as the first line of defense relies on Namigakure being hidden underwater. Trivia *Kirisame is Japanese for Drizzle, fitting with the clan's main usage in Water Release based techniques. **All members of the clan are named after Japanese bodies of water. Category:Clans